White bikini of Ursula Andress
| type = White cotton hipster bikini | designer = Ursula Andress, Tessa Prendergast }} The White bikini of Ursula Andress (also known as the Dr. No bikini) was a white bikini worn by Ursula Andress as Honey Ryder in the 1962 James Bond film, Dr. No. It is cited as the most famous bikini of all time and an iconic moment in cinematic and fashion history. Andress's white bikini is regarded as monumental in the history of the bikini, and sales of the two-piece bikini rocketed after the appearance of Andress in ''Dr. No. It is a white belted, hipster style bikini, and the lower part of the bikini features a wide white British Army belt with brass buckles and fittings, and a scabbard on the left side to hold a large knife. History The first bikini had been worn at a Paris fashion show in 1946, but in the 1950s the bikini was still seen as something of a taboo. Andress' bikini proved to be a very important moment in women's history, arriving at the "birth of the sexual revolution"; the 1960s. The bikini was auctioned at Christie's auction house in London and sold for £35,000 ($61,500) in 2001, less than the £50,000 for which it had been expected to sell. Design Andress designed the bikini along with Dr. No s costume designer Tessa Prendergast, whom she first met living in Rome. Andress reported that upon arriving in Jamaica for filming no costumes were ready, and that she wanted something that fit her 5'6", 36-24-36 frame. It is a white belted, hipster style bikini, and made from cotton. The lower part of the bikini features a wide white British Army webbing belt with brass buckles and fittings, and a scabbard on the left side to hold a large knife. The top part of the bikini has narrow straps and is creased at the bottom of the breasts, and tied delicately in the middle. Reception The Dr. No bikini is cited as the best known bikini of all time and an iconic moment in cinematic and fashion history. The moment in which Andress emerges from the sea in the white bikini has been cited amongst the greatest moments in film and one of its most erotic; in a 2003 UK Survey by Channel 4, it was voted number one in "the 100 Greatest Sexy Moments" of cinema. The scene has been widely emulated and parodied on screen since. The white bikini is regarded as perhaps the most important in the history of the bikini and sales of the two-piece bikini rocketed after the appearance of Andress in Dr. No. In a survey of 1000 women to celebrate the 60th anniversary of the bikini, Ursula Andress in her white bikini was voted "The Ultimate Bikini Goddess". Andress said that she owed her career to that white bikini, remarking, "This bikini made me into a success. As a result of starring in ''Dr. No as the first Bond girl, I was given the freedom to take my pick of future roles and to become financially independent." Homage The bikini and scene in Dr. No of Andress emerging from the water was emulated by Halle Berry, who wore an orange bikini with tool belt, in the 2002 James Bond film, Die Another Day. See also *History of the bikini *Bikini in popular culture References Category:1960s fashion Category:1962 works Category:Dr. No (film) Category:James Bond Category:Individual bikinis de:Dr.-No-Bikini it:Bikini bianco di Ursula Andress